Troubles by the second! One Piece High!
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: This is a One Piece Highschool story about all our favourite characters living together. I am also wrtting sideline stories of yaoi couples so please enjoy! Yea i know i suck at summaries XP! Disclaiment:I don't own One Piece, lol forgot to put that in the story.


**This is a story about our favourite One Piece Super Novas but into a high school environment! This will only be humor, because I will be writing sideline stories about couples from this original story. I will write lots so this one will be just pure humor and weirdness! Enjoy perverted little kittens!**

It's Monday. I hate Mondays. I don't want to go to school on Mondays. Those were the thought of the not-so-morning-person Eusstass Kid. Yesterday he had gone to bed with only the thoughts of sleeping right before his eyes snapped open at 2 am and he had remembered that he had a test tomorrow. He had jumped off his bed and got into some kind of pants cause apparently he liked to sleep in his briefs. He had somehow fitted into some kind of jeans lying around and had dashed for his bag. He had remembered that it was dark after he looked into his bag only to find a void of darkness.

"The fuck…..alright who stole all my shit?" Kid had asked himself. After about 2 seconds he had face pawned and walked over to the light and turned it on. He then walked over his bag to search for his history. Mr. Kuma was someone who could be really nice sometimes, but when it came to tests he was fucking Satan. At some point after Kidd had went over his stuff about 3 times he had stopped and let reality sink in. He didn't even bring his history text book from school. Alright plan B. Everyone had the same teacher meaning everyone is at the same level meaning everyone will have a test tomorrow meaning everyone must have brought their text books home and have studied or are still studying. Well not like it mattered, he just had to somehow get a hold of a text book. Alright, let's go from the bottom of the hall and search for someone asleep so that he could "borrow" their text book. First room-which was across his considering Kidd's room was at the end- was Drake's.

Kidd opened the door to his room wide open in just one swift motion. What he got welcomed by was a very startled Drake who was holding his history book in his left hand and had a coke in the other. He was somehow trying to force the door open with his back. Kidd tried not to show his disappointment by walking out and closing the door behind him. He will go downstairs and find something to drink so that Drake won't get suspicious of a fire head going through peoples rooms. Kidd just passed the helpless Drake who was expecting help from him. After seeing that Kidd will be no help he tried to open the door handle with his chest.

"That only works with girls" Kidd had warned him, snickering.

"So it will work with you" Drake had clearly shown how annoyed he was by that comment by insulting someone he shouldn't have. Kidd stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around with a dark face. Drake had just at that moment managed to open the door with his broken hand that barely held the coke and dashed inside locking the door behind him. He was playing a dangerous game, that bastard.

Kidd had decided to still go downstairs quickly and grab something to wake him up. He had just barely started to walk down the stairs when he saw Luffy with a turkey smoked ham in one hand and a text book which he clearly was bored of in the other. His eyes were droopy and he was going towards his room which was right across the stairs. Kidd counted all the available people who he could get a text book from-6. Hawkins was more likely to be sleeping now because he for some reason always knows what to study and always knows what's on the test and always knows the right answers. Bonney was either eating or sleeping, but with this test which was 50% of the final marks she would be studying, cause she didn't have Law's brains. Urouge would have studied at school because apparently just like Kidd he is not bothered to bring school to his apartment. Apoo was still not home from his music concert to which he went to at 5. He always seemed much laid back but got 90 fricking percent on his last English test. Killer had probably studied like normal people and went to bed already so he was a target. And Law was simply out because he studied all the time that is if there are tests. He doesn't bother to study other wise (who does) and if he is not studying then he would not be sleeping, he would be doing something up 'till 4 am and get 3 hours of sleep and get those bags underneath his eyes.

Kidd reached the kitchen and opened the door. As if by some terrible coincidence mustard came flying towards the door right at that time and splattered his forehead, his nose, his read flames and his green bandana. Kidd's eye twitched and he pulled down his bandana to wipe his face and hair. His hair fell down and framed his head.

"Bonney, ya fucking up with me? You glutton don't even stop savaging in the middle of the night. And not to mention that I just washed this bandana!"

"Shut it ya fucker! I am trying to concentrate here! I need my brain to be working while I am scanning over this shit!" Alright so Bonney was also studying. And apparently she needs to relay on things to stay awake. Kidd wondered if all the other people who didn't live in this dorm building were studying. Their dorm building was called "Supernova" which no one knew what it stood for, not even Hawkins.  
After Kidd grabbed a Fanta, which was the last thing left because apparently Drake had taken the last coke- he will kill him tomorrow- he decided to go hunting for history text books. Alright now, the first available room that was closest to the stairs was Hawkins room which was right across Bonney's, which was right next to Luffy's. The rooms went by numbers, and the stairs were on the left end of the hall which contained all the rooms -5 across the stairs and 4 right next to the stairs-. The number right across the stairs was 1-Luffy's room. After that right next to Luffy's room was 2-Bonney's room. Right next to Bonney's room was 4-Apoo's room. Again right next to Apoo's room was 6-Law's room. And right next to his room there was 8-Kidd's room. Right across the firehead's room was as you may know 9-Drake's room. To the left of Drakes room was 7- Killer's room. Right next to the blonde's room was 5- Urouge's room. After his room was the room that was right next to the stairs 3-Hawkins room.

Kidd tried to be as quiet as possible and creeped open Hawkins room. As he thought the blonde was sleeping very peacefully. Kidd walked inside and went over to his surprisingly neat room. Not the usual room you come across from a high school boy. Kidd grabbed the item he was looking for and searched for something else. Some notes will definitely help him because he fucking wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. But today was Kidd's bad day and there were no notes inside Hawkins bag, after all that guy did always ace the tests so having notes will probably be something below him. Kidd walked out of the room very cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to _ask _Hawkins for his history text books. No way would Kidd's pride be hurt because of some phony test. He walked down the hall that was quite large because the rooms were a satisfying size –a bit too much for a high school kid to live in, but the last thing he would was complain-. He stopped right in front of room 7. He gulped and he opened the door slightly to be welcomed by a very familiar mask face that was in bed. Kidd just walked right in before he heard a voice under the mask ask.

"Kidd….what are you doing?" Kidd's eyes shot up wide and he ran for the door. The deep/confused/amused/mocking voice had made him ran like a rabbit would from a hunter. He dashed out from the room, and then he remembered that he didn't close the door. He came back on his tiptoes and pushed the door lightly and waited until he heard it close.

-Killer's POV-

Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. That is what kept me going through the whole day. I came home and studied until I though I understood everything and was pretty sure that I had covered anything that will be on the test tomorrow. I took a warm bath and then jumped into bed-11:40. Early, yes I know. But in the original plan I was going to go to sleep earlier. Goddamn this test sure covers a lot. Well doesn't matter, I will not think about anything else right now except sleep. I had imagined all of my worries and troubles grabbed by my hand and stuffed into a box that was locked and was left in a dark closet. Yes, I need to stop thinking and go to sleep.

2:03-_None_ sleep whatsoever. The silence was consuming me and my eye had been twitching for an hour now. This is ridiculous! I wanted to go to bed the whole day and instead of in class, I am hyper now? What the hell is wrong? I am in a perfect position to sleep. I spread out my arms as if waiting of a sudden burst of some kind of sleep magic to hit me and let me have my much needed and wanted sleep. Silence. No sleep. Annoyance. Murder intent. I was beginning to get _very _annoyed with this. And that is when it happened. My door creaked open and I saw a firehead enter my room. His hair was not up like usual it was down and covering his eyes. He looked like a totally different person. If I didn't know better that it was only Kidd who will walk around with jeans at this time of the night then I would have gotten off bed and grab my pocket knife from my night stand. He froze in his tracks to see if I am awake. Haha, smart going, like you can guess from the mask. He seemed assured that I was sleeping and he started to walk to my school bag. What the hell does he want with my school bag?

"Kidd….what are you doing?" I asked with my deep voice full of confusion. But I was mocking him and I was amused by the whole situation. Kidd seemed like an obvious criminal who is doing a very dangerous mission. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me before dashing out of my room. _Leaving the door open_. My eye started to twitch. The light from the outside was blinding. And I had to get up now and close it. I was about to pull off my covers when I saw a shaking hand reach out to the door and push it slightly. The door slowly came to a closure. Kid left a once again dark room and a very weirded out Killer.

-Normal POV-

Kidd was running to his room now. Once he came inside he closed the door with a bit of a slam. Law next door will probably whine again at how "more careful" and "more observant to his surroundings" Kidd should be. Kidd pushed away his hair that was poking his left pupil. Ughhh, damn that Bonney. He sat on his desk and opened the text book. He started reading the chapter that Hawkins had marked with a little piece of paper. He got absolutely nothing of it. Great this will be a long night!

What time was it he didn't know but Kidd was on the very end of his patience and his nerves. He got only half of what was written in the damn Satan book. He roared out a frustrated growl. He had been growling for the past hour or so. He slammed his fist on the table and whacked his head on the text book. Right at that very moment the door burst open to reveal a slightly pissed Law.

"Mister Eustass, I have tried to ignore it but your nature roars of bravery have been a violation to my hearing for the past hour. I can not concentrate on what I am doing without getting startled every second by sounds that resemble wild animal sex. Please keep it down or I will f-"Law stopped his lecture when he looked at Kidd for the first time since he had slammed the door open from annoyance. His face went paler and he closed the door very slowly without another word.

"What's up with him?" asked Kidd but more to himself that to anyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N

So how do you like it? This is a story that i wanted to write for a very long time. And as i said from the beggining i am already getting ideas to yaoi couples. If you want me to write a story of your favourite couple then please review. And also i was meaning to ask you guys...what do you think of LuffyXBonney? It is a really weird felling that i have that those two are kind gonna be a cute couple. Even if i usually like Luffy being screwed by Ace. So yeah give me suggestions and iw ill happily respond to you if i can write about that couple or not. Remember that i am better at writting yaoi! Many many hearts and kisses to you who have read this!


End file.
